2013-07-01 - Hell Hath No Fury: Custodial Interference
Arsenal's hunch on tracking her had paid off. He had managed to locate where Cheshire had taken Lian - in any case somewhere familiar to her daughter, her old home in China. So now, the team was ready to hit there to knock some heads, in a literal rather than spiritual sense. Arsenal had tried to sneak off alone, but Robin prevented him from doing that and called in the rest of the team. He made sure to call in the heavy backup in Supergirl and transportation from Pilot as he ended up needing the jet to respond to an emergency Bat call, much to his unhappiness. The flight over was generally uneventful, if you include Arsenal double checking his equipment and being quietly grumpy and unsettled as uneventful. Bomber rumbles along, her engines humming as she carries the heroes towards the distant target. Pilot sits in her seat, occasionally brooding, occasionally manic. She is double checking paper maps at the moment, even though the computer has all that done, and more accurately. "I should put in better air systems. This is our longest flight together." Starfire is sitting in the back, her green eyes flickering as she considers, her hands tapping along her waist. Otherwise, she is rather unresponsive on the flight over. Kara Zor-El would normally be flying alongside, but wanted to keep an eye on Arsenal in case he did something.... Arsenal-ish. Which, when it involves Lian, is a distinct possibility. So she's sitting by him in Bomber, trying to assure him that everything will be okay while he checks his equipment. Speedy hasn't woken up yet, which just puts Arsenal even more on edge. He...needs to talk to Cheshire one more time, try to talk sense into her. Speedy isn't getting worse, but she isn't getting better, and they need to know exactly what poison she used. Still, he doesn't mention this to anyone, but his team knows him....and thus why Supergirl is likely keeping such a close eye on him. He tries to smile at her, but it fails...epically. But he then asks Pilot, "We about there Pilot? Bomber holding up alright?" Shenlong who was getting a ride during this trip, decked out in the same attire he's made up since joining the Titans. It is starting to be a bit dated, but for now here he is sitting in one of the jets as they are flown towards the area wehre Lian is being held. Only having limited equipment, Tre stretches out a bit as he looks over towards Arsenal who is going over all his equipment, for now he thought it would be best for Kara to talk to him. Starfire closes her eyes, finally breaking her silence, "WE should likely deploy before we approach the city. We will be less visible that way." She continues on, then glancing over at Arsenal softly, "And carry in the ground team." The tiny Pilot gets up and stretches, leaving her charts on the old school navigation table. She stretches her hands up over her head and yawns, then she rubs at her backside. "Bomber is holding together fine. All systems are green. We should be arriving shortly. I know you are ready. You don't need to work in another equipment check, but you've probably got time for another if you need to give in to your obsessive compulsiveness." They were fast approaching towards the region of China where Jade's house was. Calling it a 'house' might be something of an exaggeration. Given Arsenal's description, it might be desribed more of a shack. The place is perhaps 3-4 rooms large, which is larger than many of the other buildings around it, a little more respectable looking too. However, it is a tiny rural area in China where the sky is still clear, and there is no such thing as a car in the entire village. Time seems to have halted in this village. Tugging tight the straps on his arms and legs, Shenlong stands up from where he is on the plane. Stretching out a bit, he looks to the others, "So whats teh game plan?" he asks as he looks to teh rest of the team. This is really his first big mission and well hopefully this will be successful. He stands there and wait, befoer they just charge in with no plan. "There isn't really one," Arsenal says. "Just check for any backup from Cheshire, reports had she had some, but not who they were. I'm to be what draws them out, the bait. You guys are to make sure I don't die stupidly. That's pretty much it," Arsenal says. Kara Zor-El pauses, "You sure I shouldnt be the distraction or something, so the rest of you can..." she starts to say, before looking ahead through the window and off in the distance at where they're headed. With her x-ray vision. "The whole town looks deserted. I mean... like Roanoke deserted. There's still hot drinks and meals uneaten." She then looks over at something else down there. "Annnd I think Cheshire's planning on an attack, there are a lot of guys trying to be all ambush-y down there around the whole town..." A few seconds later, "She's in that shack off in the northwest area of the town.... in one of the rooms with Lian." This is why they have a Kryptonian on the team. Starfire's eyes flash, as she glances at the others, and goes on, "Supergirl and I will make a strafing run through the town to attract attention. Shenlong, go with Arsenal and Pilot to face Cheshire." A quick glance is given to see if this is acceptable to the others as Starfire takes a deep breath, readying for battle. Bomber purrs as she slows down, nearing the the destination. Pilot eases back into her seat, "You guys going to hop out here?" Not that either of those two ladies need the airship to be travelling at slower speeds to exit, but still, it is common courtesy, plus it makes maneuvering in for the less powerful members a bit easier. Looking to Kara and rubbing his chin as he tries to think of an acceptable plan, but as Kara gives her report ont he situation, he nods his head. "Well...." he stops when Starfire offers a better plan then what he was thinking. "Alright, that sounds good to me." he says as he turns to his friends, "Everyone becareful, we already know this is an ambush. Lets just get Lian and teh rest of us home safely." Arsenal moves to slide the door open of Bomber. "Alright, Starfire will carry Shenlong, Supergirl will carry me. Just be thankful the village is deserted right now," he advises. "Be alert, and back each other up. I don't...want anyone else injured." The fear is there, fear he is surpressing. He already blames himself over Speedy, and hovered over her a lot when he wasn't researching for Cheshire's location. Starfire takes a breath, and nods then over as she lets Pilot take Bomber in to glide and stop, then goes over to grab SHenlong, and with a bolt of orange energy is heading off towards the village, with him in her arms to then deposit Shenlong down over mere seconds after she had launched along! Penny waits for everyone to exit, then she steps up to the hatch. "Put her on overwatch Bombardier." She then hops out to follow the faster flyers. With her arms spread wide she zooms after the two heroines, eyes on the alert for dangers. Kara Zor-El heads to the Bomber door with Arsenal. She's sort of relieved that Roy isnt going to be the one going for the 'sneak attack' to get Lian, since that would mean him confronting Cheshire... and he doesnt exactly have a good track record of not letting that psycho terrorist b.....bad person.... get away for Rao knows what reason. She takes ahold of Arsenal and says, "Geronimo?" leaving the plane with him and flying down another part of the town... different from where Starfire and Shenlong land. There are quite a few mercs laying in wait where she lands, though there's some cover too... just in case. Putting Roy down, she whispers, "Lots of them around.... how do you want to do this?" Hugging Starfire, he is off. IT doesn't take long at all to get to where they were headed. He hugs Starfire, "Becareful." he tells her, "You too Kara." knowing Kara can hear him even if he does whisper. He looks to Arsenal, "Lets get Lian back." he says as he looks around the area for a moment then will follow in with Arsenal on his lead. Arsenal is silent as he files with Supergirl. When the two land and he ears Supergirl's words he says, "I'm going to try and sneak around and surprise attack them. There are too many for me to act as 'bait' right now. Let's cull the herd before we try that particular trick. Either way, if you see Cheshire...don't let her escape, but leave her be if possible." His mouth presses into a thin line. "We have some...words that need exchanged." Arsenal has never spoken that way about Cheshire before, and he usually calls her Jade. Yet, it is a name he hasn't used since she took Lian. "Shenlong, careful, but try to sneak into a better position," and he pulls some things from his pack and holds them out to Shenlong. Grenades, and one appears as if almost clear glass with a blue liquid in, and another appears to be some sort of gas inside, and one is more traditional appearing, and yet another looks like something from a sci-fi show. "Freeze grenade, tear gas, an actual grenade, just of less power, and an electric grenade. It will work much like my arrows, it will need some pressure to tricker them after you pull the pin so throw them hard." As the group lands, they're set upon. After a few moments, they've been spotted! Swooshing through the air, spinning over towards Supergirl is a large exploding boomerang with razor tipped edges as Captain Boomerang agilely flipped over into the area, going to launch it at Supergirl! Stalking over towards Shenlong was an Indian woman wielding a sari, a gemstone set in the middle of her head, her fingers whipping up as she approached the Titans, "So, let's play a game, Titans." Her fingers readying to unleash a series of magical mana bolts as JINX went to try and blast at them! Captain Cold smirked over at the flying Penny, readying his COld Cannon, "First time's the charm." Looking like an eskimon, firing ice bolts up into the air! As Starfire went to whirl around at the approaching enemies, she was smashed over the head by a large rock that was forming out of the ground as she was clobbered hard by CINDERBLOCK! Pilot comes in behind the others, no motor noises at the moment as she glides towards the cluster of villains. When Captain Cold opens up with his Cannon she wings right, then left, steering a course through the 'flak'. Her mother starts up and she picks up some speed. "Taka taka taka!" She starts a strafing run, force bullets stitching the ground in a line leading towards the Captain. Shenlong is able to get the grenades and as Arsenal tells him of the plan he nods his head but it's already too late as some woman comes up to them. Having learned to quickly hide things, Shenlong only smirks putting the three grenades into his pouch while palming the ice grenade. And as she speaks, Shenlong pulls the pin on the ice grenade and slams it hard into the ground as he quickly dives away from the woman and the grenade, rolling along the ground then springing to his feet. He didn't know how much time he had, but it was better to get the hell away before it detonates then be there and frozen Kara Zor-El gets in the between Arsenal and the oncoming boomerangs, letting them hit her and explode. Which would really be a bad thing if she wasn't invulnerable and stuff. But she is, so when the smoke clears, she's still standing there. She looks behind at Arsenal. "To be honest I might have landed in one of the easier spots, maybe?" Then back at Captain Boomerang. "Um... you do know that the whole S thing means boomerangs and explosives arent really going to do much, right?" At first Arsenal is confused. Chaos, attacks, Supergirl shielding him. He freezes...and it hits him...no one is actually AIMING at him! Did Jade change her...no...no, she just wants to handle him personally he thinks. He hisses out beneath his breath, "Keep them distracted, keep them safe Kara." He then darts away. His movements are confident and quick, he /knows/ this village, he has been here before. And he is hunting Cheshire...knowing she will be waiting for him. Flipping her hands up, Jinx goes over to form a magical shield then as the ice grneade tossed by Shenlong hits it and shatters against it, and she bolts out of the way then as she fires another series of mana bolts from her hand, the energy bolts blackening the battlefield! Starfire is engaging in hand to hand with Cinderblock, seemingly getting the worst of it as she takes a brutal slug to the face and returns it with a Starbolt that melts off half a stony pauldron to no seeming effect on the entity! Captain Boomerang twists out of the way, "Really, you guys're leaving the frigging Kryptonian to me? This is the thanks I get.. I'm gonna charge hazard pay.." The sudden bombing run by Bomber forced Captain Cold to stagger to the side, the hits impacting over his eskimo like attire then as he stumbled, going to fire more quick cold blasts from his freeze ray up into the sky, grunting. "Keep yourself focused!" Meanwhile, Arsenal was free, for the moment, to bolt away and zig zag. Over towards his enemy. Towards his lover. Towards the mother of his child. Off in the distance, facing Cheshire. Twin blades out, venom dripping from them and her fingernails as she faced him, "I knew you would come. I am disappointed you came with others. I shall have to take them from you as a lesson." Kara Zor-El raises an eyebrow while several more boomerangs are thrown in her direction. PLINK! PLINK PLINK! She walks over to him, catching the last one in her hand and, with a squeeze, crumples it. "Yeah um... I totally agree with you. Really bad match-up." She then takes her index finger and thumb and flicks it at the Aussie supervillain to knock him out. She almost feels bad doing it, considering how ridiculously one-sided and unfair this fight was. She murmurs to herself, "Even the common muggers at least have a gun to use." "Wings icing up. loosing aeleron control." says Pilot to herself really, as she wheels around, one arm taking a blast of icing from the parka wearing fellow. She doesn't really have aeleron's either. FYI. She wheels around in a stall turn, taking advantage of the heavy steering on her injured arm. The 'engine' stutters a bit at the apx of the turn, then kicks into overdrive as she races back, "Vrrrrrrrooooom!" when the eskimo shows back up in her sights, "Rata tat tat! Rata tata tata tat!" She lets loose a heavy blast of 'machine gun fire' at the man shooting at her. "Kchk. Kchk. Damn! Guns are jammed!" Flipping over a bush as manabolts coming raining in around where Shenlong has been. He didn't want to use up everything that Arsenal has given him, so with the explosion that was set off by Jinx, this does by Shenlong time as he hides and begins using his surroundings to keep him from sight while he circles around her, looking for an opening and possibly looking to make his own opening as well. Arsenal is near the house, suddenly drawn to a halt. He skids slightly as he stops, a booted foot turning sideways to dig into the dirty to stop himself more quickly. His expression hardens. "No," the word coming out hard and cold. "It's called family, and family always has your back. Something you long ago forgot. How much longer will you go into this madness Cheshire?" The fact he uses Jade's codename would be a definite different from all the other conflicts in the past with Arsenal. "You gave me Lian to protect her from this madness, to keep her from being targeted by your enemies, from walking the same path you did! And now you want to destrpy her family, everything she loves and idolizes? You think that's going to win you your daughter's love? Lian isn't like that! She won't forgive you for hurting her friends and family like this!" Yes, Arsenal is pulling out all the stop signs and letting loose on Cheshire verbally, though he hasn't drawn a weapon yet...he wears enough of them. Poor, poor Captain Boomerang. If he only had a gun. Or something to throw. That might at least do something that might otherwise inconvenience Supergirl. But, otherwise, he's just down for the count. *WHUMPH*. Kara might have to give some lessons to Flash. Captain Cold is staggering from the repeated 'bullet' hits before getting back up, firing another few bursts of his freeze gun up at the strafing 'Bomber' then, missing Pilot in the dust brought up by the strafing! Jinx hisses over at Shenlong, "Stay still you little so I can turn you into a chicken and go all Circe on you #$#!!" Maintaining quick blasts of mana bolts, her eyse widened as she saw Captain Boomerang go down. "Dammit, should've set Stone Age against her, but NOOOO, he did so well against Flash he just had to cut in!" Meanwhile, Starfire was continuously trading blows over with Cinderblock, taking a brutal blow to the gut, and then ramming back at him, sending another boulder flying from him as the ground shook from thier exchanged brawls! Cheshire's weapons are up in front of her, venom literally dripping down from them, "They are /NOT/ your family, Roy. WE are. Lian and I are your family. You are welcome to come here. To be with us. To be a family with us again. I merely had to gather my associates here in case I was mistaken, and that you would not come alone. The Titans will be dealt with by them, and you will pay the price for taking them along. This is between /family/. And Lian is my DAUGHTER. I will not let you keep her away from me anymore!" VEnom hitting the ground as it drips from her blades, literally sizzling as it metls into the sandy turf.. Shenlong couldn't help think it funny that Jinx can't hit a moving target, but still this is good. She is showing him where seh is weak and with that Shenlong quickly closes in on Jinx. Using his speed and agility to help close the distance, hoping she isn't dumb enough to fire right in front of her, but to be on the safe side, Shenlong does notice a few routes he can take if she does. Seeing that she is now distracted, it was all he needed. As he closes in on Jinx, he jumps in on her, throwing a kick to her staff weilding arm, trying to power through her as if she is a punching bag. Upon landing he throws punch in towards her soloplexus aiming to knock the wind from her lungs. Upon if he successfully hits, he would then reach and try to take her staff. With Captain Cold firing wildly, Penny wings her way down closer to the ground, taking advantage of the fact he's lost her in the dust kicked up by her strafing runs. She cuts off her motor and glides in silently, coming out of her airplane pose at the last moment landing in a run that brings her right hand aimed for Captain Cold's chin as she swoops through the dust. Her left arm hangs behind her as she strikes, the ice breaking off her shiny metal suit. "You are both my family!" Arsenal's facial muscles twitch, beyond frustrated! But he takes a deep breath. This...is for his /daughter/! "You kept yourself away," he says firmly. "I lied to my family to meet with you on christmas's when you should be in prison so you can be with Lian, you missed this last one. /You/ missed it." Arsenals' feet shift to brace apart, ready for violence. "When you are in prison, I take Lian to see you regularly. What is with you?! Lian's big sister, Speedy is in a coma, she's not waking up! You got to tell me what you poisoned her with. She /has/ to wake up, not just for me, but for /Lian/." Arsenal then puts a pleading quality to his voice, "Jade.../please/. Listen to yourself. You are the one that choose your path, the path of violence, cruelity, and death. I choose mine. One of heroics, forgiveness, and family. Right now, Lian is choosing to follow the path I walk, but if you take her...what do you think will happen? Will she know of forgiveness for what you have done without me to teach her? Do you really think she will grow to know love and family when you leave her behind to /kill/ people for money? You know that isn't going to work, not unless you leave that life behind you forever and....," he takes another deep breath. "I already learned that...it isn't going to happen. You never once expressed guilt or...or remorse over that nuke," and he blinks his eyes rapidly for a few moments. "That trial didn't mean anything to you except not getting Lian full-time even though I supported you through all of it, and brought Lian with me too to see you. Is that the way you want Lian to grow up? Alone? To this day, I'm /sorry/ I left you. I left you to protect you, but...I realized long ago it was the wrong choice. Don't force this, don't keep walking this path. I...don't want another regret Jade. Not for us, and especially not for /our/ daughter." Arsenal isn't so sure he is getting through. He's afraid he won't be able to. As Supergirl handily takes out Captain Boomerang, leaving him to slump hard over on the ground, in the center of what would be the cramped town's public square, Starfire exchanges brutal blows over with Cinderblock, evne as she's smashed hard into the ground, leaving a crater, to leap up out of it and smash the grey gargoyle over in the chin with a rising haymaker. As Shenlong charges in over towards Jinx with a powerful kick, she takes it on her arm, deadening the wrist as she grunts, "Fine." Then goes to whip up her other arm to block his next swing up to her gut, blocking it and going ot quickly sweep her foot up and over towards his ankle, trying to hook it and slam him down, in the process going to try an dfire an electric blast of magic at him, several dozen meters beyond the center of the town. Meanwhile, Pilot goes in to charge at Captain Cold, who's not quite caught by surprise, but is plowed back several feet over by her strike, which cracks one of the thick goggles on his face. He swings his cold cannon like a club with surprising agility and grace for a man as bulky as he seems, trying to get some room between the charging Pilot and him. There is a frown over on Cheshire's face. In her madness.. Arsenal is getting through. A bit. Through the haze of hatred and insanity, he would be able to read the light twitches over through her emotoins as she tries to steel herself. "I do what is necessary. I do not always enjoy it. But Qurac was a place of hell that needed cleansed." Her face hardens as she tries to regain her focus, "And I do what I must to survive. To get ahead. To hold my head high. not all of us can come with endless riches and fame. I kill because it is what I am good at, and what I am paid for. What owuld you have me do? turn myself in and have them lock me away again until the end of time? Toss me in a deep, dark pit until I die forgotten?" His words cut to her deep. As Starfire and Cinderblock trade blows, suddenly a blue blur hits into Cinderblock, sending him hurtling into a wall. Supergirl stops in midair after the 'WHAM!' sound. "Hope you don't mind Kori, my guy sort of was not really up for more than one round and Roy um.... okay he sort of went to get Lian I'm pretty sure." Goggle for a goggle, Pilot gets whapped upside the head with the cannon, and her goggles are knocked askew as she tumbles back from the blow. Bringing her injured left up, she tugs her goggles away even while her right hand comes up and she points a finger-gun at the villain, "Bang!" Steadied, she fires again, and again, "Bang bang!" Then a quick trio of sots as she tries to drop the man before he can drop her, "Bang bang bang!" It's not a sniper rifle finger she's firing, her shots fast and wild as she tries to defend herself. "Serve time! Try to turn your life around Jade! Be a mom for the spirit's sake! Join Thunderbolts if they would let you, if you could get your act together." Arsenal shakes his head, "Stop this, you have the power to stop this right now. I love you, I'll /always/ love you, no matter what. Though I moved on with my life, I'll never forget you or the fact you are Lian's mother, nor the fact that you brought the greatest gift I could ever have into my life. But don't rob Lian of a good future. Let her choose the life she wants to live. She's young, but she's a brillant little girl. No matter what life she chooses to live though, you will /always/ be her mother. So...stop this, and get Lian out here." And this is why Jade should have attacked first, and smack talked after he was dead. Arsenal is a sweet talker, and what he says is from his heart...so he always sounds sincere and passionate about what he says. That...isn't something Jade has experience with or has protections against. The very things that make Lian the girl she is...are aspects that are in Roy. She is...her daddy's little girl. And this entire time? He's praying. Praying that Lian is not traumatized, praying the Titans are holding out and are alright. Pray...that Supergirl can protect them from anything too deadly, and praying that they will protect Supergirl if they bring something out that can hurt a Kryptonian. Strange...how his thoughts and hopes are lying on Supergirl so much...then again...he has only ever admitted to himself he had fallen in love with that girl and this...staring right into his eyes...is a big reason he sent her packing. The age difference..the fear of Superman...all to cover up this very fact: His Baggage. Lian is beyond like her daddy though. Just like when he slipped away from the Titans, she slipped away from her nanny. She sneaks out from a corner of a building, "Daddy?" She sounds hopeful, but there is fear in her voice and tears in her eyes that don't fall yet. "Mommy...I want to go home. I'm...scared, and...I miss Supergirl and Speedy." The tears are coming now. "Don't hurt them anymore mommy. I don't want them to hurt. Please," the little dark haired girl sobs. And as if speaking her daddy's silent thoughts, her thoughts are on her favorite heroine Supergirl, and her hurt big sister, Speedy. If Supergirl is able to concentrate enough to listen in, she will hear Lian's soft sobs and her plea to see her. The *WHAM* from Supergirl is what saves Starfire as the rocky creature Cinderblock is sent flying several dozen yards, smashing through several of the small shacks and shanties made out of mud and straw and brick, bouncing off the ground several times like a basketball bfeore stumbling and rising, large chunks fo rock falling off of him as Starfire's eyes harden, and she glances over at Supergirl, then motions for Kara to flank her as she charges over towards Cinderblock, going low and letting Supergirl go high! Captain Cold is just a bit slower on the draw than Penny, the injuries she's already hit on him with her zots and blasts, the fact he's partially blinded, and the fact she's using her finger guns while he's trying to use a bulky cold cannon with one arm that takes two lets her outdraw the man who can catch the Flash in a fastdraw and drop him hard and down on the ground with a powerful *THUMP* Shenlong isn't a chump and this isn't the first figth he's been in. Maybe teh first fight that has people shooting magic at him, but still when it comes to hand to hand, Shenlong is able to keep up. As he misses his attacks, he doesn't jump back at all, but as Jinx tries to sweep his legs out from under him. He allows himself to take it but he controls his impact onto the ground. Upon hitting, he swings his legs back into a back hand spring then leaps forward towards Jinx. Well this is what you get when Shenlong hasn't had much to do and has been in a bit of a funk because of this situation right here. A young girl kidnapped and brought into a very dangerou situation. He's seen this what hte gangs on the block, this shit isn't happening when it comes to super villans. Fuck no. As Jinx aims her rod at him, he steps in reaching for her wrist, he twists and applies pressure to her hand and wrist and pushes upwards in an attempt to snap her wrist breaking it cleanly. Keeping that wrist in hand, he does a side kick right in towards her ribs, applying pressure as needed in an attempt to break a few of her ribs as well, wanting to put this woman out of commotion quickly. "How the hell can you stand by and allow a child to be kidnapped and then stand here trying to fight off the people here who loves her and wants to amke sure she is ok?" he growls. Jinx is accomplished in hand to hand combat, and has had extensive experience in fighting the Teen Titans and with the Hive. She's a powerful magicienne who can hold her own with some of the worst demons to come from the human soul and has brawled with some of the most powerful heroes on the planet. Here, it is ultimately Shenlong's focus, his rage, and his POWER as he helps out his teammates that allows him to be a bit faster on the draw, on the smash, and on the exchange then as he hits her, and she goes down, dropping hard then as her ribs crack like a series of toothpics. At this point, facing off with Arsenal, it is Lian's appearance that finally shatters Cheshire's resolve. she can't help but nearly break into tears. All she wanted was what was best for her daughter. To be with her. To love her. To adore her. To protect her. Seeing that it is all for naught and her poison has sunk into her daughter as it has to everything else in her life, her blades drop to the ground as she falls to her knees. she speaks.. "I.. Release you from your contracts. Your payment is finalized." For the series of unconscious, discarded, and defeated villains strewn about the landscape as she falls, covering her face with her hands as she breaks into sobs. It's over. For now. Only for now. Stumbling up to his feet, Cinderblock is the only villain 'left' in any shape to fight. And even then, his stony body is roughly half pebbles by now, strewn over hte landscape. With a shambling stumble, he falls once more, and does not rise again. Penny huffs and puffs as Captain Cold drops, she blows imaginary smoke away from her fingertip, then holsters it as she looks around, "We won?" At the thump of Cinderblock falling, she repeats but not as a question, "We won." Then over the Titan's frequency, "Arsenal. This is Pi. All the badguys on our end our down. I repeat, all the bad eggs have been broken. Are you ready for pickup?" Arsenal gets down on one knee and holds his arms open for his little girl, who goes running to them, hugging his neck tightly as she cries again him. He holds her, shhhing softly, "It's alright baby girl, we are going home." He moves to rise back to his feet, lips pressing into a thin line. He then asks, "The poison you used against Speedy, what is it, and what is the anidote?" It will save time in looking it up, or make it faster at least as it only needs verification then. He will give Cheshire a few to respond before he taps his comlink at his ear, "Titans. Is...everyone alright?" The concern is there. "I have Lian and...Cheshire has surrendered. We will need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. for extract," because not like the police can come pick her up here and she isn't about to fly back with them. Arsenal is waaaaay to angry right now and hurt to ever permit that and risk the team again. And perhaps the mic may pick it up, and perhaps not, either way Supergirl could potentially hear it. Lian hiccups, "I wanna see Supergirl." Starfire adjusts one of the disintegrated straps of her outfit, and speaks over into her commlink, "the area seems to be secure. There do not seem to be further assailants, and all adversaries are incapacitated." She hovers up, "REd Arrow is safe?" "Pilot to Bombardier, Pilot to Bombardier. Move to Arsenal for pickup." Overhead Bomber One's engines go from idle to a bass rumble and the airship slips through the air towards Arsenal and his daughter. Pilot secures Captain Cold with a metallic zip strip, then she takes a running start, flapping her arms like a bird and a moment later her feet lift up off the ground. After she's got some altitude and speed the motors kick on and she starts flying after Bomber, "Supergirl, it sounds like you have a special request." Kara Zor-El heads over to Cinderblock, nudging him testingly with her foot, then shrugs. She looks in a direction, and superspeeds off to where Arsenal and Lian are. And just like that, Lian gets what she wants. "Hey..." she says with a smile to the tot. "Sorry I didnt come a few minutes ago but I was helping Kori with something first ... and your mommy and daddy clearly needed to speak." She looks over at Roy. Shenlong attempts to snatch whatever she was using to fire those nasty bolts at him. His ankle sore due to the taking the hit on his ankle, he grins down at Jinx, but not in a vindictive, I win sort of state. But in one of mutual respect, he knows he will look her up in the database because she is pretty damn tough. If he is able to take it from Jinx he will quickly go to assists Arsenal inside the hosue. Cheshire shoots Supergirl that in any other state than total emotional collapse and exhaustion might make an Amazon take a step back from ferocity. But now.. NOw she is defeated,in mind and body. She takes a breath. "I left a statue in our daughter's room when she came with me. That will have enough fo the extract within it to compose an antidote." Everything with her is poison.. Everything she touches. Starfire takes up a breath, and scans the area as she moves to start to drag whatever is the main bit of Cinderblock that's left back along towards the others, and seh glances at Roy, "Are you all right?" She continues to tug along the huge mass of ravaged rocks along on the ground. "And take Red Arrow home." Bomber settles nearby, with Pilot arriving shortly afer with less noise. She takes in the sight of Cheshire, never having seen Lian's mother. Suddenly it is all very emotional and she is forced to tug her goggles back into place to give her protection. "Thank you Pilot." The arms are tight about Arsenal's neck, but when Supergirl appears, the crying girl seems to look up from her daddy's neck. Reluctantly, Roy swallowing hard as he does this, he moves to hand Lian to Supergirl. The little girl moves to reach for her precious hero, "Supergirl." Oh no, tears are coming a'fresh! And there is snot too! Ah well, she's a Kryptonian, she can handle it like a champ! Into the comlink, Arsenal says, "I'm calling in S.H.I.E.L.D. now. And...I know Red Arrow will love seeing Bombardier." Lian perks up a bit at that, hiccuping and sniffling, "Bomb'ar'deer." Ah well, close enough, she's getting better at it. Arsenal moves to pull a cell phone from a pouch and sends a text message to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the location and request for pickup for a handful of supervillains, including...Cheshire. He then looks over at Jade. "Thank you," he says, before then actually making a real phone call to Cyborg to tell him the information so he can start with curing Speedy. He just prays...it isn't to late. He has been doing a late of praying lately. When he hangs up, he looks at Starfire, appearing conflicted. Right now, Red Arrow clings to Supergirl, pointing up to the large ship that is to take her away wistfully. And...he looks at Cheshire. He raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. He isn't about to lose it now...in front of everyone and Cheshire. Go with his daughter...stay to hande Jade over, the choices no father wishes to ever have to make. Apparently...he needs a push..or support...or...something right now, he isn't sure what he needs right now himself. "I...." Shenlong likely has never seen one of his mentors appear so broken before. Life is...messy. Lian says quietly, "Wanna go home. Wanna get on Bom'er-deer." She's not talking properly like she should from Pilot's lessons, but...that may be do the emotional stress she has been under. "Wanna go with Pilot on Bom'er-deer." Yep, she's obessed with the ship. Starfire glances over quietly, and she gestures at the others, "Go home. I will stay and handle cleanup." T hat is something she can do fairly easily. And Cheshire seems in no position to put up any level of resistance at the moment. And Starfire hovers in air, and she glances over at Supergirl quietly, giving her a half nod. Kara Zor-El holds onto Lian, looking back at Cheshire like she'd so like to punch that woman. Though when Arsenal says stuff like 'thank you' to Cheshire for backing out of something that she CAUSED.... intentionally... it sort of makes her want to punch Roy too. Good thing for Lian. She keeps Kara from punching people. She keeps Cheshire from going all 'fight to the death'. Yep. Lian's the superest hero. "Okay," Kara says to Lian. She starts to head out of the shack, pausing at Arsenal, murmuring, "Roy?" Pilot prompts her ship speak to Lian, "Bomber One is ready and waiting to take you home Red Arrow. It is good to see you as always." talking computers are in at the mad scientest conventions. Penny adjusts her goggles, and is in fact forced to push them up to wipe at her eyes for some reason, "Hello Red Arrow." Shenlong with really nothing else to do, he walks over to Jinx and zipcuffs her, then zip cuffs a few of the others who were knocked out or whatever. "All yours." he says to Kori and Kara, as he then boards the plane that brought them here. Lian's own eyes are drying now a bit, thanks to the ship and Pilot. Lian nods, "Thank you," she says politely, thankfully...just like her daddy. But she's smiling for Pilot, and still clinging to Supergirl. Roy nods at Supergirl's word, "Alright..let's go home." He starts to head for the ship with them, turning away from Cheshire, from his past. He starts to walk. He sees Shenlong moving to board as well, "Thanks man," he says quietly to the other Titan, sounding appreciative. Nodding his head, "Sure, no prob." is all Shenlong says. He looks to Lian, for a moment and honestly all of this was worth it for her. He then boards the plane as Lian seems to be a bit preoccupied with Kara and the others. Article: TV: 2013-07-01 - Terrorist Captured